


Us, but we're...

by sunny_witch



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 02:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12902343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_witch/pseuds/sunny_witch
Summary: – Думаешь, мы делаем это в каждой вселенной? – шепчет он, и Эвен улыбается, глядя на него.– Да, – отвечает он, – думаю, в одной из них мы именно так и знакомимся.Или Эвен рассказывает Исаку истории их жизни.





	Us, but we're...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Us, but we're...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12622332) by [Teatrolley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teatrolley/pseuds/Teatrolley). 



*

Вот как всё начинается.

Уже поздно. За окном дует ветер, пробираясь к ним, он гуляет по квартире и приятно ласкает усталую кожу. Сегодня тихий вечер четверга, один из тех, что так любит Исак, хотя и не знает, как сказать об этом. И они сегодня дома, проводят вечер друг с другом. Тихо и спокойно.

Они сидят на одеяле на полу напротив открытой балконной двери. Смотрят на звёзды. У Эвена в руках чашка с чаем, а Исак положил голову ему на плечо и пальцем вырисовывает у него на бедре узоры любви.

– Думаешь, мы делаем это в каждой вселенной? – шепчет он, и Эвен улыбается, глядя на него.

– Да, – отвечает он, – думаю, что в одной из них мы именно так и знакомимся.

И всё, история начинается.

– Да? – говорит Исак. – Продолжай.

– Ну, – тянет Эвен и садится ровнее, словно готовясь рассказать историю, которую придумывал дольше, чем последние пять секунд. Из-за его движения голова Исака соскальзывает с плеча, но он не возражает, так как уже восторженно предвкушает продолжение. – В общем, тебе шестнадцать, а мне восемнадцать, и в городе есть крыша, куда мы оба приходим, когда нам нужно где-то спрятаться. И это помогает нам сбежать от мира ненадолго.

– Мило, – тихо произносит Исак и тянется, чтобы заправить прядку волос Эвену за ухо.

– Да, – соглашается тот. – И ты, вполне вероятно, разбираешься в звёздах, и иногда мы просто лежим и смотрим на них, пока ты рассказываешь мне истории о вселенной. И мы чувствуем себя такими спокойными, какими не были уже очень давно.

– Очень мило, – говорит Исак и снова роняет голову Эвену на плечо, делает глубокий вдох и чувствует то спокойствие, о котором рассказывает его парень. Особенно когда Эвен наклоняется и целует его в лоб, и отнимает от чашки руку, тёплую и нежную, чтобы запустить её в волосы Исака.  – И мы так влюбляемся?

– Да, – отвечает Эвен. – Конечно. 

А потом добавляет:

– Мы всегда влюбляемся.

*

Исак не верит в родственные души.

У него для этого слишком научный, слишком логический склад ума. Он не философ, но, если бы ему пришлось выбирать, он бы сказал, что Жан-Поль Сартр был прав, говоря, что изначально смысл не содержится в словах, что его нужно выбирать, чтобы их понять.

Возможно, поэтому ему так нравится идея, что их с Эвеном будет притягивать друг к другу в каждой вселенной.

Он не верит в родственные души, или в судьбу, или в Бога, по крайней мере не в той степени, как его мама. Но всё же однажды он поверил в Него, пусть немного, если, конечно, можно как-то измерить количество веры. И, честно говоря, иногда ему не хватает подобной уверенности. Постоянства. Ещё задолго до того, как отец ушёл, Исак знал, что большинство вещей в жизни непостоянны, что в действительности единственное, в чём можно быть уверенным, – это, как ни парадоксально, в переменах. Но это приятно. Приятно иногда жить в мире, где они двое хоть и меняются, но всё равно всегда остаются самими собой – остаются вместе.

Если Исак и верит во что-то, так это в них.

*

Эвен чувствует очень многое, когда дело касается Исака, и, возможно, он понимает, что тому нравятся истории. Вероятно, так и есть. Как бы то ни было, он постоянно их придумывает, и каждый раз начинает, словно продолжая прерванный рассказ. Словно все эти истории существуют как продолжение их жизни.

Как, например, на кухне, когда они готовят.

– Мне двадцать восемь, а тебе двадцать шесть, и мы встречаемся на шоу «Лучший пекарь», – и Исак смеётся, громко и удивлённо, а Эвен улыбается этой своей восторженной улыбкой. – И я думаю, что ты невероятно милый, а ты уверен, что я твой самый главный соперник, и ты очень упрямый, поэтому сначала считаешь меня раздражающим…

– И горячим, – перебивает его Исак.

– И горячим, разумеется, – с улыбкой соглашается Эвен. – Но потом я облажался и испортил свою фирменную выпечку, и мне нужно всё начинать сначала, только вот у меня мало сахара. Ну и конечно…

– Сахар есть у меня, – заканчивает Исак.

– Именно.

– Я вижу, к чему ты клонишь.

– Хм, – кивает Эвен. – Ты даёшь мне сахар, потому что ты очень добрый, и именно это придаёт мне смелости, и, когда съёмочный день заканчивается, я выхожу следом за тобой на улицу и приглашаю на свидание.

– Я соглашаюсь? – спрашивает Исак, и Эвен презрительно усмехается, притворяясь оскорблённым до глубины души.

– _Я соглашаюсь_? – повторяет Эвен, копируя его интонацию. – Что это вообще за вопрос? Ты меня _видел_?

Теперь они оба смеются.

– Ты прав, – говорит Исак.

Или снова, когда они идут домой из кофейни, после того как Исак заскочил туда за Эвеном, попутно нарисовав сердечко на стекле.

– В общем, мне двадцать один, а тебе девятнадцать, и я работаю в КБ. На улице зима, да, я только что так решил, потому что ты ужасно милый, когда тепло одет. В общем… – говорит Эвен, и они оба улыбаются. – Ты приходишь в варежках и в шапке, и в шарфе, и у тебя красные щеки, и ты заказываешь… Эээ…. Чай латте, потому что в той вселенной ты его любишь, и стоит мне тебя увидеть, я поражен. Ты устраиваешься в уголке кофейни, ну, знаешь, за тем столиком у окна, и делаешь домашку два часа. К тому моменту, как ты заканчиваешь, я уже в тебя влюбился.

– Ты всего мгновенно в меня влюбляешься в этих историях, – говорит Исак, и Эвен берет его за руку.

– Ну мне же нужно сохранять правдоподобность, – отвечает он, и Исак до сих пор иногда смущается, когда Эвен говорит такие вещи, поэтому он лишь улыбается, глядя под ноги, широко и счастливо, и это заставляет Эвена засмеяться.

– В общем, – продолжает он, – я решаю, что раз наша жизнь – это милый подростковый ромком, то я должен расстараться по полной и использовать наши чашки, чтобы пригласить тебя на свидание. И я так и делаю, пишу _«пришли мне смс»_ и рисую сердечко с моим номером, но тут моя напарница так некстати уходит на перерыв, и мне приходится самому нести тебе твой заказ.

Исак смеётся, он уже обожает эту историю и обожает Эвена. – И что ты делаешь? – спрашивает он.

 – Сохраняю спокойствие, разумеется, – отвечает Эвен. – Вспомни полотенца. – Исак закатывает глаза и вздыхает, а Эвен широко улыбается. – Заткнись, это было круто. Короче в этой вселенной я говорю: «В общем, в моём воображении это выглядело лучше, но если ты сделаешь то, что написано на чашке, возможно, мы ещё сможем»…

Исак фыркает от смеха.

– Видишь, – Эвен в восторге. – Довольно смешно. В общем, в той вселенной ты тоже смеёшься и сразу же выуживаешь свой телефон и посылаешь мне сообщение с сердечком. Боже, эта история становится очень милой, возможно, стоит позаимствовать этот сюжет для фильма…

– Позаимствуй.

– Хм. В любом случае мы в тот же вечер идём на свидание, потому что мы без ума друг от друга, а так как эта история – классический ромком, то, вероятно, начинается дождь, и тогда мы целуемся, чтобы довести сюжет до логического конца.

Исак целует его в тот момент прямо под звёздами, потому что Эвен – его самый любимый человек во всём мире, а тот обхватывает лицо Исака руками и улыбается.

– Ну, сколько звёзд ты мне дашь из пяти? – спрашивает он, когда они отстраняются друг от друга.

– О, пять, определённо, – говорит Исак. Потом добавляет:

 – Хотя… Четыре и три четверти. Потому что заставил меня любить чай латте.

Эвен смеётся. Исак с улыбкой наблюдает за этим.

*

Может, дело в закрытости, а может, все так чувствуют, а может, иногда эмоции переполняют его настолько, что он не знает, как их выразить, но Исак отлично умеет говорить шифрами. Как и Эвен.

Он по-прежнему рисует Исаку всякие мелочи, делает это постоянно. Рисует их целующимися в постели, когда ему нужно уходить на работу рано утром в воскресенье. Рисует их флиртующими, когда хочет предложить попробовать что-то новое в сексе, чтобы, как он говорит, «новизна не пропала» и чтобы убедиться, что «ты по-прежнему замечаешь мою привлекательность». А потом вдруг рисует параллельную вселенную, где он сам занимается стиркой, ну или где они делают это вместе.

Эвен готовит еду, которая нравится Исаку, и не забывает покупать ему пиво, и копается в ноутбуке или телефоне, или рисует в альбоме, если просыпается раньше, остаётся в постели, чтобы Исаку больше не приходилось просыпаться одному. И Эвен рассказывает ему эти истории, каким-то образом осознавая, что преданность, которую они обещают, успокаивает Исака. Того Исака, который ненавидит, что у него есть проблемы, и не хочет о них говорить, но всё равно должен признать их существование.

Эвен довольно долго чувствует себя хорошо, но однажды, в конце октября и в годовщину их первого поцелуя, у него случается эпизод.

Исак понимает, что Эвену невыносима мысль, что это случилось в их годовщину. Что он так её ждал и всё же… всё же, всё же, всё же. Эвен рассказал Исаку немного о своей болезни, об изнеможении, которое он испытывает, о том, что самое плохое – понимание, что ничего лучше уже не будет. Что всегда всё будет заканчиваться так.

Исак знает, что не стоит притворяться, что ничего не происходит, потому что вот оно, здесь, с ними. Поэтому, когда Эвен, проспав четырнадцать часов, открывает глаза в четыре утра и смотрит на свои руки, словно чувствуя, что в них пустота, Исак не медлит.

– Мне двадцать два, – шепчет он, и Эвен скорее выдыхает, чем вздыхает, и закрывает глаза, но скорее из-за того, что ему грустно, а не потому, что хочет, чтобы Исак замолчал. – А тебе двадцать четыре. Мы знакомимся в университете, вероятно, и ты по-прежнему там, по-прежнему работаешь над фильмом, и на нашем четвёртом свидании ты рассказываешь, что у тебя биполярка и что, когда ты был младше, тебе казалось, что это никогда не кончится. И это настолько переполняло тебя, что ты думал, что нужно самому с этим покончить.

Эвен сглатывает, и Исак тянется к нему, касается его волос. И пусть он когда-то устраивал драки с Якудза, но никогда и ни за кого он не сражался так, как сейчас.

– Но ты улыбаешься, говоря об этом, – продолжает он. – Даже с некоторой ностальгией, потому что, как ты говоришь, кажется, что всё это было вечность назад. Не потому, что сейчас не бывает моментов, когда всё плохо. А потому, что чаще возникает ощущение, что всё становится лучше.

Эвен ничего не говорит и не открывает глаза, но он снова выдыхает и поворачивается к Исаку, утыкаясь в его грудь, вместо того чтобы отвернуться от него. А когда Исак осторожно гладит его по волосам, плечи Эвена немного расслабляются.

Это немного. Этого никогда не бывает много, когда Эвен в таком состоянии.

Но этого достаточно.

*

Когда наступает годовщина их первого раза и в каком-то смысле их как пары, Эвен уже какое-то время чувствует себя лучше.

Пока он всё ещё в процессе выздоровления, они решают устроит марафон «Очень странных дел», и Эвен целует Исака в висок впервые за какое-то время и говорит:

– Итак мне четырнадцать, а тебе двенадцать.

И Исаку это очень нравится, ему нравится представлять мир, в котором он знает Эвена дольше, потому что даже сейчас, хотя они так молоды, он немного завидует тем, кто знал Эвена до него.

Так что ему нравится история, нравится очень сильно, но она не становится его любимой.

В ночь их годовщины Эвен спрашивает:

– А у тебя есть любимая? Любимая история?

– Да, – кивает Исак. – Но ты её ещё не рассказал.

– Вот как? – удивлённо улыбается Эвен. – И что же это за история?

И он такой красивый, и такой добрый, и такой смелый, и такой очаровательный, и он так очевидно заботится об Исаке, что даже он не может этого не заметить, и он так заботится обо всех остальных, с такой силой, словно его сердце не умещается в его теле. И он такой яркий, и такой живой, и такой увлечённый, и всегда может всё исправить. И Исак так безумно влюблён в него, и не обменял бы его ни на что в мире, поэтому он говорит:

– Мне семнадцать, а тебе девятнадцать, и мы встречаемся в туалете, где ты используешь все полотенца.

Эвен наклоняет голову, и на его губах расцветает улыбка, медленная, но такая широкая. – Как тебе удаётся побить меня в моей собственной игре? – спрашивает он, придвигается ближе и целуя его.

Они целуются, целуются и целуются снова, а потом, когда они лежат обнажённые, и все цвета стали пастельными, а их ноги переплетены под одеялом, Эвен тянется к нему, ласкает щёку Исака большим пальцем и улыбается. Улыбается так нежно, смотрит так тепло.

Когда он наконец начинает говорить, в его голосе звучит благоговение, которое напоминает Исаку о том, что помимо всего прочего, они – и поэзия тоже.

– Эта история, – шепчет Эвен. – Эта история тоже моя любимая.

 


End file.
